purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Whistler (website)/September 1999
September, 1999 second page erroneously labels the issue as "Octobet". Page 1 'School Paper Moves Office' by Whitney Weiss Our beloved Whistler moved its offices on September 21st, causing surprise and consternation among the students of WPJH. "I didn't even know it was going anywhere," said yearbook photog Rockett Movado, "I went to turn in some pictures of the A.F.I.G. Save A Pond rally, and the office was nothing but dust bunnies and broken pencils! Geesh, you'd think they'd TELL someone!" "I was supposed to submit my latest findings on alien physigonomy," complained Arnold Zeitbaum, "But everything had been abducted! Or well, at least, it seemed that way..." The Whistler was, indeed, transported -- but only to the other wing of the building, where a freshly painted and carpeted room awaited staff and machines. File cabinets, built-in shelves, and drafting tables were added, to help make up for the lack of storage and working space in the old room. "We're very excited about the change," bubbled Penelope Tinydahl. "At last I have the room I need to look over my dear artistic girls' wonderful poems!" On a related note, the one serious mishap in the move was the possible loss of several hundred user submissions. Because the relocation had to take place during a thunderstorm, computer systems personnel fear that a surge may have erased data in the email archives. "We'll take a good poke around and try to recapture everything," said comp tech M.T. Bytes. "But if you don't see your article or poem in the paper, it's a good bet that you got lost in the shuffle." Moving had one other impact: this edition of The Whistler is a lot shorter than usual! Because of publishing deadlines, the paper ran whatever it had ready to go before relocation. "We tried to get the important stuff in...like the Knot Hole and the Poetry Page," explained desktop publishing assistant Miko Kajiyama. "Because those seem to be the spots girls like the best. The rest will have to wait until next time." "And here I had a terrific set of savories ready to print," groused B. Pill. "Guess I'll just have to chalk 'em on the lunchboard." Well, there's something to be said about skipping the cafeteria menu. Too bad we can't skip the meals, as well! But that's just this reporter's opinion...The Whistler will be back in business for its September edition. Till then, this is your star reporter W. Weiss, signing off. 'Art Class Heads For The Outdoors' Christophe Rarebit's art students escaped the confines of the classroom earlier this week to take in the autumnal beauty of Mother Nature -- and learn a little about self-expression. "Trees are the soul of a landscape," explained Rarebit. "I want these talented little hands to go beyond what their eyes see and express the inner essence of the tree. The link between Humanity and Nature. And when more glorious than now?" Student Cleve Goodstaff enjoyed the assignment, but had his own technique. "First I draw a bunch of lines, then I paint on the leaves. I mean, it's just a tree, right?" Page 2 'Welcome Back' by Katie Hello and welcome back to what we're sure will be a great year at WPJH! Now that we have that out of the way, let's see what our fellow students have been up to this summer. Mavis: "I spent half with my friends and the other half avoiding Nicole!!" The Whistler: "Is that all?" Mavis: "Well I did... Oh drat!! I see my mom, gotta go hide!!" Bo: "That is none of your beeswax…" The Whistler: "Please, just tell us!" Bo: "Get outta my face!" (These interviews don't seem to be going all that well. We'll try one more person…) Nicole: "This summer had to be the most fabulous summer ever!! I spent two glorious weeks in Paris where I bought this gorgeous Paris original outfit which I am wearing now if you would like to take my picture...etc. etc. etc. and when we returned father took us to Fiji which was simply wonderful...etc. etc. etc. well after that I spent most of my time with my abundant amount of friends and of course shopping! I bought this...etc. etc. etc. and of course you all remember that amazing party I threw, all the coolest and chic-est people attended... etc. etc. etc. Oh and let -" The Whistler: "Thanks, Nicole, it sounds like you had an amazing summer!" Nicole: "Wait, I'm not finished...come back!" (Well, it seems as though this interview was a bad idea, folks! Perhaps it can be used for a few laughs, instead. If "The Whistler" ever decides to do interviews again, please, someone talk me out of it!!) 'Voting Results: "Lovely Lockers"' Miss Stephanie Hollis is the proud winner of this year's "Loveliest Locker" award. Students stormed the ballot boxes to cast their votes for the final fabulous four: Arrow Mayfield's "Rock n' Lock," Mavis Wartella De Pew's "Celestial Cubby," Dana St. Clair's "Soccer Locker" and, of course, Hollis' "Tropical Treasure Chest." The results are below. Thanks to everyone who voted!! Stephanie - 35,304 votes Dana -''' '''21,715 votes Mavis -''' '''15,780 votes Arrow - 8,847 votes Page 3 'Ms. Tinydahl's Poetry Page' ' "We have so many fabulous poems from the last couple of months, that I have given some to that dear Jessie Marbella for a special column. So if you don't see your lovely words here, dear girls, do check out Rockett Talk. And welcome back to school!"' Life by deliasgirl Life, it may be a cereal, But it doesn't stay crispy in milk. It is a long winding road of twists and turns, But it doesn't have a train to keep you on track. It is a continuous wrestling match with good and bad, But there is no bell at the end of the round to be rung. It is like a little brother or sister, sometimes fun and sometimes annoying, But there is no parent to settle the argument. It is sometimes like a large cold dark cave, But there is no flashlight to help you through. Sometimes I like it and sometimes i don't. It is sort of hard and sort of easy. Sometimes I want to get rid of it, But I never would. Sheets Of Rain by girlsrule151 Sheets of rain Shimmering slicing through the sky, Splashing in silver streams At my feet, Exploding In thunder... I soak in nature's embrace. Back to School by 1sngleguy16 It's six a.m. in in the morning, And you hear a beep. You want to just lie there and get some more sleep. You drag yourself up Through the bathroom door, Hoping school won't be a bore. You put on the clothes You picked out last night. Doing your hair, which never seemed right. You are ready for school, But before you never cared... All of a sudden, you get a little scared. You jump out of the car Feeling better, not a fool. Now you're ready to go back to school! Hands by Moonshine88 Clock hands Clapping hands Big fat working hands Long thin elegant hands Those are just a few My hands Your hands Pushing shoving pulling hands Slapping hands too Big hands Small hands Shadows on a wall hands Don't forget gloved hands Last of all Best of all I like helping hands. Autumn by eroyE Crisp leaves fall from the air, Birds soar freely without a care, Dew on the grass in the morning's light, Sparkling spider webs shine so bright, Squirrels scamper up the trees, Hibernating bears and bees, Raccoons hide all snug in their home, Bears are sneaking honeycomb, Geese fly south in a "V," This is what Autumn means to me. The Day Without Math by rocky8806 There once was a day without math I had no idea how long I took a bath How many miles I ran How long I played in the sand What time should I get up How much sugar equaled a cup What bus number I rode The numbers for my locker code What time was lunch Or dinner or brunch How many people where in my group How long to cook the soup The day without math did not go well School had no idea when to ring the bell So I learn there's always math Even if I hate taking a bath. New Kid In School by StarAddyClub I'm the new kid in this school, I wonder if I'll be cool? Will all the kids laugh at me, And say I'm stupid as can be? I wonder if they'll say to me, "You're cooler than Pamela Anderson Lee"? Well, I don't care about that now, I'm going to go and show them how! I'm just as plain as I can be, But I will tell them now -- you'll see! Page 4 'The Knot Hole' The place to come for bits of gossip, special ads, and notes to readers.... GIRLS: A little reality check here. If you start a club, you are likely to get swamped with postcards from interested PMers. Think about whether you have the time to support such a club, to answer all your mail, and to keep sending newsletters, treasures, etc. I see lots of clubs that have closed down because it was just too overwhelming!! Remember, you can find friends to talk about common interests, even if you don't have a club. Just a thought. --The Editor Do you like music? Do you want to be a singer? If yes, then write to me, I'm starting a bi-weekly newsletter which will feature information about different groups, reviews of albums, and articles by subscribers to the newsletter. I'll also have a list of the Screen Names of subscribers, which I will send out, and you can talk to other music lovers! --GoldMoonBeam Hey, peepz! I'm Desiree aka CutieMe123 and I now have a club. If you join, you will get a special treasure, a newsletter every month, and I will set up a web page just for the club. If you want to join, send me a postcard. We'll do fun stuffs! Love ya --Desiree Craft Universe is up and running! Trial issues are getting old so they are to longer being passed out. If you would like to join, please ask me or 118343 for details. If you would like to see what it is like, we'll send you the full issue. Thanx!! --Steph20001 Here are the results of my joke contest: 1st place: AlienGurl11; 2nd place: mardigras; 3rd place: Tracey112. Congratulations Winners! --Beaglekid Do you collect rare treasures? Are you a gal between ages 8-12? Do you love horses? Do you believe in God? And do you love to make friends? If you do, join the G.W.A. group. You'll get a weekly newsletter and rare treasure with it. We will get together every Wednesday. AND the first 5 people to join get rare Valentine treasures. So hurry and join! Thanks! God loves you! --2000Icesis I took a poll of 35 people (took me forever!) to see what pants everyone's wearing for this back-to-school time. Here are the results: Clamdiggers-7; Capris-8; Flare stretch pants-6; Flare Jeans-12; Wide-legged jeans-2; Long live the boring old jeans! (I voted for them, too.) --ifnop The BFFC is no more and my advice is to not start a club, unless you want a ton of work everyday and a swamped mailbox. --MaggieMay007 I am starting a Zine (online magazine) called Teen2000. It's my way of getting ready for the new millenium! If you would like to help me write it or join it email me! Anybody Can Join! --BabyfaceZW I am interested in learning Spanish. I know some but I would like to learn more. If you know Spanish, please write to me. --bratgirl1414 Join IFSOTJ. It's the international funny society of telling jokes! We set a task of telling as many jokes as possible about one particular subject each week. Space is limited and the first person to sign up gets a tiger treasure. --JennieFlower I would like to announce the winner of my treasure contest, NSYNCER100! She won 8 treasures and an announcement in The Whistler--JUSTINSgal9 I'm starting a club for serious cheerleaders, called the Cheer Chums. We'll exchange cheers and chants, also practice advice. Write to destiny4ever. ---- I'm hosting an ongoing FUN contest! All you have to do is write a short little story about a rare treasure you would like. Try using Purple Moon characters! For example, if you wanted Dana's Starfire hat, write about how she would wear it whenever she saw Rockett, to show off. The best stories submitted will win the treasure they write about! --Trade4Rares Hi! I have a cool club for girls called "LIT"(Life is Tough). We talk about problems, nightmares, dreams, and definitely guys! You will get a newsletter every week. If you want to join, send a postcard to Buffy20005. External Links *The Whistler, September, 1999 Category:Whistler Issues